


El Todopoderoso Charro Ponciano

by Jenny_Flint



Series: Golden Sun, El Musical [1]
Category: Golden Sun
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Flint/pseuds/Jenny_Flint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por fin, Álex obtendrá el poder del Sol Dorado... si logra sobrevivir a la larga lista de enemigos que él solito se creó. No apto para cardiacos, vendedores de seguros o enviadores compulsivos de cadenas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tu misión, si decides aceptarla…

* * *

_Ahí viene el Charro Ponciano,_   
_Dando vuelta a la estación._   
_Viene pegando respingos,_   
_Porque lo hicieron ca... lla,_   
_Mujer, calla._

_Deja de tanto llorar,_   
_Que esta noche, con la luna,_   
_Nos vamos a emborrachar._

—... no sé... cuesta creer que nuestro viaje haya terminado —dijo Hans tras la explosión de felicidad del reencuentro en Tale. Garet asintió.

—Sí, parece que fue ayer cuando fuimos a curiosear por el Templo Sonne.

—... hablando del Templo... —comenzó a divagar Kraden—. ¿Qué pasará con El Sabio? ¿A dónde irá a vivir? ¿Tendrá crédito del INFONAVIT? ¿Hay INFONAVIT en Weyard? ¿Porqué tengo calva en la región parietal y melena en la occipital y temporal? ¿Porqué sólo los Djinn de tierra han mostrado señales de querer comunicarse con nosotros? ¿Chupas, muerdes, o masticas? ¿Qué fue primero: las salchichas o el jamón? ¿Porqué no puedo dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas? ¿Porqué nadie me calla? ¿Será que no existo? ¡NOOOO! Si no existo, ¿todos mis recuerdos son una ilusión enferma? Si todo es una ilusión enferma, entonces, ¿aquel tipo magullado, cansado, lleno de tierra, despeinado, lastimado, insoportable, indeseable, frío, sucio, manipulador, capitalista, ex-vendedor de seguros, aspirante a político, traidor, vilipendiable, despreciable, vituperable, lipotimizante, sicalíptico, pérfido, agraviante, cretino, truhán, imbécil, maquinador, maquiavélico, malvado, perverso, malévolo, indigno de confianza, ruin, chafo, borracho, barato, corriente, caliente, indecente, naco de barrio con plata, caguamero de cantina de cuarta, aguamielero, lanchero, rata de cloaca, ranchero, de baja calaña, del que no vale la pena hablar, acaso no es Álex?

El final de la disertación tomó desprevenidos a los Adeptos, que rápidamente voltearon hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Kraden.

En efecto, ese individuo magullado, cansado, lleno de tierra, despeinado, lastimado, insoportable, indeseable, frío, sucio, manipulador, capitalista, ex-vendedor de seguros, aspirante a político, traidor, vilipendiable, despreciable, vituperable, lipotimizante, sicalíptico, pérfido, agraviante, cretino, truhán, imbécil, maquinador, maquiavélico, malvado, perverso, malévolo, indigno de confianza, ruin, chafo, borracho, barato, corriente, caliente, indecente, naco de barrio con plata, caguamero de cantina de cuarta, aguamielero, lanchero, rata de cloaca, ranchero, de baja calaña, del que no vale la pena hablar, era Álex. El mismísimo Álex, del que ya sabemos que es un insoportable, indeseable, frío, sucio, manipulador, capitalista... bueno, ya captaron la idea.

Y aparte de todas las características que ya hemos descrito, estaba fúrico, iracundo, y, además, enojado.

—Estúpida piedra voladora... ¿quién se cree que es para timarme a mí, ¡a mí!, que a estas alturas debería ser inmortal y todopoderoso?... pero ya verá ese ojo sin cara lo que le espera... —mascullaba Álex, sin ver a donde se dirigía.

Así, acabó justo en el último lugar donde querría estar, con las últimas personas que querría ver, en lo que presumiblemente sería su último momento de vida.

— ¿Álex? —llamó Mía, sin saber si golpear o patear o usar psinergía, o usar a Garet como proyectil.

—¿Qué recondenada cosa quieres? —espetó el aludido, con los mismos conflictos existenciales, y aún sin percatarse de su triste situación.

—Eres un... eres un... —articulaba la curandera de Ímil en un paroxismo de indignación, presumiblemente decidida a usar a Garet como proyectil—. XO ¡ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO! ¡NI SIQUIERA DEBERÍA HABLARTE, ZOPERÚTANO!

Y Álex se vio lanzado a la estratósfera por el tremendo Garetazo que le propinaron. Casi se cae por el borde del mundo, de no ser porque la Roca de Agua estaba cerca y le dio apenas la energía necesaria para poder nadar hasta una isla cercana.

Y en esa isla de mala muerte, donde en mala hora cayó Álex, estaba El Sabio.

El Sabio sonrió en su fuero interno.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Álex.

—¡Con que aquí estabas, piedra voladora de cuarta! —el ver al objeto de su ira le devolvió su temple y un poco de su auto-control. Sonrió—. Como puedes ver, sobreviví; y no sólo al hundimiento del Mt. Aleph, sino también a la furia apocalíptica de mi queridísima Mía. ¿Qué dices?

—Es justo lo que esperaba de ti —el Sabio pareció suspirar. Tal vez habría suspirado si tuviera una boca—. Ya estoy demasiado viejo, Álex.

— :( Eso realmente me entristece. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? ¿Cuándo se te cayó el pelo o cuando tuviste que empezar a usar un monóculo para leer?

—Hablo en serio. Y también hablo en serio cuando digo que me he cansado de la eternidad.

—¡¿Bromeas?! —por primera vez, el Adepto de Agua estaba realmente sorprendido—. ¡¿Cómo puedes cansarte de ser inmortal y todopoderoso?!

—¿En verdad quieres un poder igual al mío?

—¡Cualquiera lo querría! Por si no te has dado cuenta, eres un dios.

—Bien, bien. Te daré el poder del Sol Dorado —Álex empezaba a festejar, así que se apresuró a continuar—. _Pero_ debes probar que lo mereces.

—… :) ¿Ésta es la parte en que empezamos a pelear a muerte, destruyendo la mitad del mundo?

—… Ves demasiadas caricaturas, Álex.

— :) Demándame.

—No, lo que debes hacer es lo mismo que yo he hecho todo este tiempo.

—¿Ver las repeticiones del Show de Cristina?

—¡Álex!

— :(… continúa.

—El deber de un dios es proteger el mundo en que están sus súbditos. Y eso es lo que harás.

—… trato hecho.

—… para asegurarme que **en serio** vas a usar tu poder para el bien, tendrás que hacer una serie de tareas pequeñitas.

Álex apretó los labios. ¿Lo pondría a limpiar un templo o ayudar ancianitas a desenredar sus madejas de estambre?

—Será fácil para ti. Sólo tienes que hacer felices a diez personas.

—Pan comido —aseguró el Adepto de Agua, aliviado. Sólo tendría que dedicarle su atención a diez seres por una hora, a lo mucho, y sería coronado dios de Weyard.

—… aquí está la lista de personas a las que tienes que concederles un deseo.

Ah, eso ya no le gustó como sonaba. ¿Lista? ¿Conceder deseos?

—Recuerda que tienes el poder de un dios. Si no lo controlas… podrías destruir tu reino —con un último amago de fruición, el Sabio se despidió—. Suerte.

Y desapareció. Entonces fue cuando los ojos de Álex fueron a la lista; y después de eso el alma se le fue a los pies.

—De todo Weyard… tenían que ser ellos.

Los nombres resonaron una y otra vez en su mente.

Eolo.

Hans.

Garet.

Nadia.

Félix.

Sole.

Iván.

Kraden.

Piers.

Mía.

—Espero ser inmortal _de verdad_ … —se lamentó Álex, y decidió hacer primero lo más fácil: concederle a Eolo un deseo que lo hiciera feliz… al menos hasta su próximo cambio de pañales.


	2. Lo que Eolo desea...

_Ahí viene el maistro Graciano,_   
_El que toca el acordeón._   
_Mientras lo estira y lo encoge,_   
_Vamos a hacerlo ca... lla,_   
_Mujer, calla._

_Deja de tanto llorar,_   
_Que esta noche, con la luna,_   
_Nos vamos a emborrachar._

—¿Agu? —Eolo se sorprendió por la súbita aparición de Álex frente a su cuna.

—¡Hola, pequeño! Dime, ¿qué es lo que deseas? —saludó el Adepto de Agua—. Te advierto que no cambio pañales.

Y lo sintió. La comunicación telepática con el pequeño fue casi inmediata.

— _Quiero… bueno, ¿qué podría querer? Que seas mi esclavo por siempre._

—No sueñes, pañaludo.

— _Bah, no quiero nada._

—Debe haber algo que quieras.

— _Te digo que no. Mi mami me acaba de dar de comer, me limpió, y me dejó dormidito, pero llegaste y me desperté._

—Entonces, te haré dormir de nuevo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

— _No tengo sueño._

—¿Entonces?

— _Mmmh… ¡juguemos!_

—Bien, bien. ¿A qué quieres jugar?

— _No sé. Hazme caballito._

—… :) ¿Seguro?

— _Sí, ándale._

— :) Bien.

Y Álex convirtió a Eolo en un equino. Eoloquino, claro, relinchó.

— _¡Esto no es a lo que me refería!_

El niño-caballo… es decir, el potranco, empezó a hacer una pataleta. El escándalo atrajo a Chaucha, su madre.

—…¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?! —gritó Chaucha, al observar lo anormal que era entrar al cuarto de tu bebé y encontrarte a un tipo condenadamente bueno y un potranco, pero no a tu bebé—. ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A EOLO?

—Yo… yo… —el Adepto de Agua nunca había visto a nadie tan enojada, ni siquiera a Mía—. Esto… eeeehm… ¡Adiós!

Se teletransportó a un lugar seguro, lejos de ahí.

—Ah, eso estuvo cerca. Bueno, bueno. A por el que sigue.

—¡Álex! —lo llamó alguien desde sus espaldas.

—¡Ya estaba así cuando llegué! —se excusó él, aunque nadie lo había acusado de nada.

— ¬.¬# Tienes que deshacer eso, Álex —lo reconvino El Sabio.

— :) ¡Pero si él me pidió que lo hiciera caballito!

— ò-ó ¡No te pases de listo!

— :( … bueno, ¿qué no estabas tú de vacaciones?

— ¬¬… —el Sabio volvió a irse.

Y Álex regresó con Eolo, con un disfraz convincente para que Chaucha no lo reconociera. Dicho disfraz consistía en un bigote postizo castaño, espeso y despeinado y unos lentes muy grandes de armazón grueso.

—¡He llegado! —dijo, entrando a la casa de Briggs.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Chaucha, recelosa.

—Soy… eeeh… soy… ¡soy el magnánimo y célebre detective Sheldon Homes! Vine aquí porque me enteré de la misteriosa desaparición de un niño.

—¡Oh, sí! —Chaucha empezó a sollozar—. Mi pobre Eolo. Lo dejé en su cuna por unos instantes, dormido, y regresé al escuchar un relincho. ¡Fui corriendo a ver qué pasaba, y en vez de encontrarlo a él me encontré un caballo y un tipo extraño!

— :) Ah, este tipo extraño del que habla era ciertamente un galán, .¿eh?

— ô.ò ¿De qué habla?

—Eeeh… ¡de nada! Déjeme ver el cuarto.

Subieron al cuarto de Eolo, y el caballo seguía ahí.

— _ò.ó ¡Hasta que volviste! —_ reprochó el niño mentalmente.

— _ô-ò ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?_ —le preguntó Álex por el mismo medio—. _Mi disfraz es perfecto._

— _¡Sí, claro! Tan perfecto como tus "deseos". ¡Regrésame a mi forma normal!_

—Mmmmh… Señora Chaucha, necesito explorar el cuarto del niño a solas. Presiento que aquí hay una pista decisiva, y no me puedo concentrar en mi búsqueda si alguien me está viendo.

Chaucha, recelosa, asintió. Cuando Álex se vio libre de ella, empezó a hablar con Eolo directamente.

—Bien… :) ¿Seguro que quieres volver a ser un niño normal? Mira que eres un caballo de buena raza…

— _¡Déjate de tonterías y deshaz lo que hiciste de una buena vez!_

— :( ¡Pero si yo sólo quería ayudar!

Y con eso, Álex regresó a Eolo a la normalidad. Lo levantó del suelo.

—¡Señora Chaucha! —gritó—. ¡He encontrado a su niño!

Chaucha entró corriendo, para ver cómo el "magnánimo y célebre Sheldon Homes" arrullaba a Eolo.

—Sí, señora, Eolo estuvo aquí todo el tiempo. De mis investigaciones he deducido también que ese sujeto que usted vio con el caballo sólo quería traer una alegría a su niño porque tiene un corazón demasiado noble y nadie lo comprende. También me aventuraría a asegurar que…

El auto-elogio de Álex se vio interrumpido cuando Eolo, molesto por tan "desfachatadas mentiras" (yo no encuentro nada que no sea verdad en eso), le quitó el bigote y los lentes.

Chaucha, por su parte, le arrebató a Eolo y empezó a arrojarle a Álex los diversos objetos que había en el cuarto: almohadas, peluches, revolvedoras de cemento, armarios, jarrones, mazas, elefantes de circo y libros para colorear.

El Adepto de Agua corrió, apenas esquivando algunos de los objetos más grandes, y olvidando que podía teletransportarse.

Cuando por fin salió de Champa, con una turba furiosa tras él, empezó a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de renunciar al Sol Dorado. Pero después, un jarrón le dio en la cabeza y volvió a estar en sus cabales.

No, en vez de renunciar al Sol Dorado, lo primero que haría sería asegurarse de que a Champa le vinieran más sequías, y más frecuentemente. También haría que sus mares fueran imposibles de navegar y que tuvieran que ver todos los capítulos de Barney, uno tras otro, y hasta que murieran de inanición.

Eso se sacaban por enfurecer al futuro Dios de Weyard, sí.

Pero antes de eso, tendría que concederle deseos a otras nueve personas.

El próximo sería Hans.


	3. La constructora de un solo hombre

_Si tu marido es celoso_   
_Dale a comer chicharrón,_   
_Pa' ver si con la manteca_   
_Se le quita lo ca... lla,_   
_Mujer, calla._

_Deja de tanto llorar,_   
_Que esta noche, con la luna,_   
_Nos vamos a emborrachar._

—¿Dónde estará ese inútil de Hans? —se preguntó Álex, apareciendo cerca de donde había estado Tale, pero a una distancia prudente para que no lo encontraran antes de que él los encontrara.

Avanzó sigilosamente hacia donde había recibido el garetazo de su vida, ocultándose entre las sombras, moviéndose con la presteza de un ninja. Escuchó pasos tras de sí y saltó para esconderse entre el ramaje de un árbol.

—¿Estoy de suerte, o lo están ellos? —sonrió Álex, al ver que eran precisamente Hans y Garet. Dos pájaros de un tiro—. ¡Hola de nuevo! —saludó, bajando del árbol.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espetó Garet, a la defensiva.

—¿Yo? ¡Nada! La pregunta es, ¿qué quieren ustedes?

—¿Qué mosca te picó? —preguntó Hans, extrañado.

—¿Desconfían de mí? —quiso saber Álex, poniendo cara de compungido.

—Claro —respondieron los otros dos inmediatamente.

—¡Pero si sólo quiero compensar mis malas acciones pasadas! —se defendió el Adepto de Agua falsamente—. Pido perdón por haberlos utilizado para mis perversos fines.

—No te creo —suspiró Hans, negando con la cabeza, tras cinco segundos de mudo asombro suyo y de Garet.

—¿Pero porqué? —clamó Álex.

—Porque te conozco —respondió el Adepto de Tierra.

—Claro que no. Difícilmente hemos cruzado palabra más de cinco veces.

—¡Pues con eso basta! —apoyó Garet a Hans.

—Son demasiado injustos con alguien que no conocen sólo porque alguien (léase Mía) les ha mostrado un retrato parcializado y prejuicioso de mi persona.

—Sus razones debe tener, ¿no? —se encogió Hans de hombros.

—Pues claro que las tiene, pero se deben exclusivamente a cosas que _no_ hice, y no a las que hice.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Garet se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

—Hay cosas en el cielo y en la tierra que no deben conocer —respondió Álex, lacónico—. El punto es que estoy genuinamente arrepentido y se niegan a aceptar la compensación que ofrezco, y eso me hace sentir muy pero muy mal.

—Ahora resulta que tienes sentimientos —se burló el Adepto de Fuego.

—¿Cómo pueden dudarlo? ¿Acaso no soy humano? ¿Acaso no soy un pobrecillo huérfano que merece un poco de consideración?

—Que no tengas madre no te da derecho a utilizar a las personas —espetó Hans.

—¡Ya me disculpé por eso! —exclamó el Adepto de Agua, convencido de que esto de cumplir deseos era condenadamente difícil. Pareciera que El Sabio le hubiera concedido la omnipotencia a condición de que no hiciera nada. Deseaba sinceramente que todo acabara de una vez, para poder seguir con su extensa lista de personas a las que le concedería un deseo. Ninguna iba a ser particularmente fácil de convencer, y estos dos estaban dejando asentada una clara muestra de cómo serían las siguientes siete personas de su lista. Afortunadamente, Mía iba al final. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que empezaba a hartarse de las reticencias de esos dos jovencillos insolentes, que lo trataban como si fuera una lacra de lo peor, e iban a hacer que le salieran canas multicolores del puro y simple enojo que lo estaban haciendo pasar. Finalmente, para romper el tenso silencio que había surgido, fue directo al grano—. ¡Venga, pidan lo que quieran y se los concederé!

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —soltó Garet, meditabundo—. Aunque en realidad quisieras ayudarnos, no podrías.

—¡Claro que puedo! —se ofendió Álex—. Después de todo, yo soy…

Se detuvo. Si les revelaba que era el nuevo amo y señor de Weyard, pensarían que le había hecho algo al Sabio y tratarían de destruirlo.

—¿Qué eres, aparte de un patán ególatra e insoportable? —preguntó Garet, divertido.

—Pues el Adepto más poderoso que han visto, ¿o no? —retrucó Álex con una sonrisa distendida. Los otros dos callaron. Por mucho que no les gustara, no podían negar su gran habilidad.

—Pues si eres tan poderoso —reflexionó Hans—, reconstruye Tale. Eso es lo único que deseo.

—Y yo —asintió Garet fervorosamente.

—¡Nada más fácil! Sólo pido una cosa —añadió Álex rápidamente—. No dejen que Mía me vea. Es capaz de matarme.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo evitemos? —preguntó Garet, sonriendo—. ¿Quieres que te tapemos con arbustos?

—No, basta con que la alejen de donde quieren que reconstruya Tale.

Hans y Garet asintieron y partieron hacia donde estaban los demás. Cuando Álex vio que Mía estaba demasiado lejos como para verlo o escuchar sobre su llegada, hizo su triunfal aparición.

—¿Álex? —Nadia se puso en guardia, al igual que Piers y Félix.

—Calma, querida —replicó el aludido, mostrándole las palmas de sus manos en un intento de gesto tranquilizador. Claro que, siendo Álex de quien se trataba, el gesto era más bien amenazante—. Vengo en son de paz.

—¿En son de paz? —repitió Félix. Ni él ni los otros dos habían relajado su postura.

—Luego hablaré con ustedes más detenidamente. Ahora tengo un encargo que hacer.

Se concentró. Era omnipotente, ¿no? En teoría, podía manejar los elementos mismos para crear lo que quisiera.

Y así lo hizo.

Con el viento cortó madera para fabricar las casas. Las rocas mismas se acomodaron para servir de cimientos. El agua subterránea se agrupó en un pozo. Del suelo brotó paja instantáneamente, que se cortó sola para formar tejados y similares. En menos de veinte minutos, había aparecido una réplica del antiguo Tale alrededor de ellos.

—Misión cumplida —sonrió Álex.

Súbitamente, se sintió muy cansado. Demasiado cansado. _Exageradamente_ cansado. Tan cansado, que cayó dormido sin aviso previo.

—¿Álex? —repitió Nadia, bajando su arma por fin—. ¡Álex! ¡Deja de jugar!

Pero no recibió respuesta. Se acercaron con cautela.

—¿Creen que haya muerto? —preguntó Félix desapasionadamente.

Piers se quedó viendo a Álex por espacio de medio minuto, notando el compás de su respiración.

—Está dormido —dictaminó—. Debe haber sido demasiado esfuerzo.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Nadia, que al principio se había preocupado genuinamente y ahora estaba genuinamente aliviada.

—Llevémoslo a una de las casas para que duerma en paz.

—¿Qué? —saltó Félix—. ¿Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho?

— _Especialmente_ por lo que ha hecho —le reprochó Piers, señalando a su alrededor con la mano—. Al menos por esto, merece un poco de consideración.

Y el lemurio cargó sobre su espalda al bello durmiente (literalmente) y lo llevó a una de las casas, acompañado por Nadia.


	4. ¡La culpa la tiene Cupido!

_Si tu marido es celoso_   
_Dale el agua de cebada,_   
_Pa' ver si con lo fresquito_   
_Se lo lleva la... calla,_   
_Mujer, calla._

_Deja de tanto llorar,_   
_Que esta noche, con la luna,_   
_Nos vamos a emborrachar._

—La omnipotencia… es un asco —bostezó Álex, despertando por fin. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había hecho.

—¿Porqué dices eso? —preguntó una voz a su izquierda. Álex se volvió con rapidez. Era Nadia.

—Por nada en particular… ¿en dónde me tienes secuestrado, Nadia?

—¡Ya quisieras valer lo suficiente para alguien como para secuestrarte! —sonrió Nadia—. ¿No reconoces tu propio trabajo?

Sí, era una de las casas que él mismo había construido, si la observaba bien. Sonrió.

—¿Significa esto que he sido adoptado entre la sociedad Taleana?

—No, no creo —respondió la Adepta de Fuego con sinceridad.

—Yo tampoco lo esperaba —el nuevo dios de Weyard se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Temes que robe algo?

—¡Si serás insensible, Álex! —se enfureció ella—. ¡Todavía que me preocupo por ti, y tú vas y me dices eso!

Álex se quedó mudo. ¿Había dicho que se preocupaba por él? Era algo que no le pasaba desde que dejó Ímil. Tantos años de intriga por el Sol Dorado lo habían hecho olvidar que, a veces, se necesitan amigos de verdad.

Y si algo había aprendido de El Sabio, era que la omnipotencia puede darte todo, menos la compañía de alguien.

Sacudió la cabeza; ya eran más que suficientes cursilerías.

—¡Es conmovedor escuchar eso! —reconoció con tanta sinceridad que Nadia pensó que mentía—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para pagar tanta bondad?

Nadia negó con la cabeza.

—Ya has hecho suficiente, Álex. Nunca habría creído que volvieras, y menos a ayudarnos.

—Pues ya ves —sonrió el Adepto de Agua—. ¡En serio! Los hice pasar por muy malos ratos y quiero compensarlos.

—No suenas como el Álex que conozco.

—¡Nadia, Nadia! Todo eso no fue más que una impostura para conseguir mis fines.

—¿Y te funcionó? —soltó Nadia. Álex sabía que Nadia sabía que él sólo buscaba el Sol Dorado. Así que…

—Pues… no del todo. De milagro salí vivo del derrumbe del Aleph. Y luego, Mía me dio el golpe de mi vida. Decididamente, no me ha ido tan bien —recapacitó Álex. Pero luego recordó, para gran deleite suyo, que la tortura acabaría pronto y podría ser el dios de Weyard en toda ley, sin tener que cumplir encarguitos estúpidos.

Nadia, por su parte, se veía apenada. Cierto era que Álex había jugado con todos; pero ahora se veía sinceramente arrepentido; y también era cierto que, como él acababa de confesarle, no le había ido del todo bien. Y sin embargo…

—¿La leyenda del Sol Dorado era cierta? —quiso saber.

La conversación tomaba un cariz demasiado peligroso para el Adepto de Agua.

—… no del todo. De que existe, existe; pero eso de que lo obtuvieras sólo por estar en la cima del monte Aleph cuando se encendieran los cuatro Faros… ¡es una estafa! —explotó con sinceridad. Nadia rió—. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que es gracioso que una montaña se derrumbe sobre ti mientras un ojo flotante se burla de la situación?

—No, no es eso —trató de controlarse ella—. ¡Es que es la primera ves que pareces tan humano!

Mal augurio, se dijo Álex, parecer humano cuando estaba muy por encima de ese nivel.

—¿Segura de que no hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? —insistió el Adepto—. ¿Algo en lo que nadie más podría? Ya viste una muestra gratis de mi poder, así que…

—Pues… —empezó Nadia, para luego sacudir la cabeza—. No, no creo que puedas.

—¡¿Dudas de mi poder?! —se indignó el otro.

—No, no es eso… es que…

—¿"Es que" qué?

—Es que no creo que ni moviendo todas las montañas de su sitio pudieras…

Y Álex por fin comprendió.

—¿Es Hans, no?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —se sonrojó la jovencita.

—Porque, querida, eres demasiado obvia. Lo sorprendente es que ni Hans ni Garet se hayan dado cuenta, y eso que has pasado toda tu vida con ellos.

—… yo…

—Eh, que no es pecado —o al menos para él, Dios de Weyard, no lo era—. ¿Piensas decirle algún día?

—Pues… sí, supongo.

—¡Necesitas más confianza en ti misma! —aseveró el Adepto—. Pero no te preocupes. Con mi ayuda y tus dones propios, tendrás al buen Hans comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

—¿Harías eso, Álex? —la mirada de Nadia se iluminó mientras su interlocutor asentía con la cabeza y sonreía.

El concede-deseos salió, temiendo que Mía lo encontrara, y cerca de ahí se encontró con Félix. De él se encargaría después, ahora la prioridad era Nadia.

—¡Hey, Félix! ¿Has visto a Hans?

—Se fue a la casa de su madre —informó el Adepto de Tierra con desconfianza.

—¡Huy, qué cara! ¡Ya cásate! —bromeó Álex—. No te alejes mucho, que tengo que arreglar un asunto contigo después.

Cuando por fin llegó, llamó a la puerta tres veces. Hans abrió la puerta, preguntándose quien sería. Al encontrar la respuesta a su duda, sonrió.

—¡Excelente trabajo, Álex! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Psinergía, Hans, Psinergía… ¿esta encantadora dama es tu hermana? —sonrió, dirigiéndose a Dora y haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Es amigo tuyo, Hans? —sonrió Dora, halagada.

—Eeeh… más o menos. _Mamá_ , te presento a Álex. Álex, mi madre está _ca-sa-da_.

—¡Ah, eso es una lástima! —exclamó el Adepto de Agua, como si acabara de recibir una estocada mortal al corazón—. Pero dígame, señora, ¿no concuerda usted en que Hans ya está en edad de comprometerse?

Hans ahogó un grito, sorprendido por la declaración. ¿Acaso Álex era…?

Dora asintió.

—Sí, maduró mucho durante sus viajes. ¡Y, la verdad, ya se ha tardado bastante en tener novia!

—¡Mamá! —se sonrojó el Adepto de Tierra.

—¿Y qué me diría si le dijera que vengo en representación de la candidata perfecta para su retoño? —prosiguió Álex.

—Lo dudaría seriamente —reconoció Dora.

—¡Juro que es perfecta! —reiteró Álex—. Es linda, madura, alegre, es de Tale, ¡y está locamente enamorada de Hans! Vale que todavía le falta perfeccionar sus técnicas culinarias, pero, fuera de eso, es ideal. Como que lo digo yo.

—¿Es de Tale? ¿La conozco? —preguntó Dora, que ya sospechaba algo. Álex asintió lentamente con una gran sonrisa—. Oh… ya veo…

—¿De quién hablan? —quiso saber Hans, rojo como un tomate.

—¡Será posible que no lo sepas! —replicó Dora, frunciendo el ceño. Acto seguido, se volvió a Álex—. Por mi parte, tienen todo mi apoyo y mi bendición.

Y se fue.

—¿De quién hablan? —repitió Hans, al borde de un ataque de histeria.

Álex meneó suavemente la cabeza, reprobando la ignorancia de Hans.

—Luego dicen que el insensible soy yo. Hablamos de **NA-DIA**. ¿Te suena?

—… ¿de Nadia? —Hans palideció de repente, y luego se puso más rojo aún.

—¡Eh, conque también te gusta! —dedujo hábilmente Álex, mientras Hans se ponía de un color que, en comparación, la más roja de las manzanas se vería apenas rosada—. Pues ve y decláratele de una vez, o la convenceré de que no vales la pena.

Hans, aún rojo, asintió y salió de la casa.

Después de todo, los Cuatro Elementos de la Alquimia componían el cuerpo de todos los habitantes de Weyard. Una simple alteración, y los químicos cerebrales necesarios para darle valor a Hans habían sido segregados en cantidades industriales.

—… soy genial, ¿o qué? —sonrió Álex, y salió para buscar a Félix.


	5. ¡Félix Navidad!

  
_Si tu suegra se te enoja_   
_Tírale con un ladrillo._   
_Tómale bien puntería_   
_Y dale en el mero… calla,_   
_Mujer, calla._   


  
_Deja de tanto llorar,_   
_Que esta noche, con la luna,_   
_Nos vamos a emborrachar._   


—¡Eh, Félix! ¡FÉLIX! —llamó el futuro Dios de Weyard, al reconocer la cabellera castaña del Adepto de Tierra—. ¡Con un demonio, espera!

—¿Qué quieres, Álex? —preguntó Félix, aburrido, mientras Álex recobraba el aliento tras haber emprendido la carrera. Decididamente, un dios no debería rebajarse a cosas tales como perseguir a los mortales (je, rimó) que debían arrodillarse en pleitesía y suplicar por los dones que él, el Omnipotente Álex, había decidido otorgarles porque su bondad era inmensa, y porque de no hacerlo no obtendría el poder del Sol Dorado y tanto sufrimiento habría sido en vano.

—¿Yo? Yo no quiero nada, nada en absoluto; nada que no sea el bienestar y la felicidad de todos ustedes, mis súbd… ejem, mis muy estimados y sufridos salvadores del mundo.

—Mmmmh… no te creo —soltó Félix, y se dio la vuelta para irse.

—¡Tienes que creerme!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

—¡Porque te lo ordeno!

—… nunca vas a cambiar, Álex. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes seguir dándome órdenes?

—¡Pues nada más porque soy…! —se contuvo antes de meter la pata—. ¡Porque soy un pobre tipo al que lo han golpeado con la cabeza dura de Garet y se le revolvieron las neuronas! Perdón por el arranque de… eh… mandonería.

—Perdonado —soltó Félix. Que Álex estuviera soltando palabras inventadas como "mandonería" significaba que estaba muy mal.

—¡No, no puede ser tan simple! —estalló Álex melodramáticamente—. ¡No eres un dios para perdonar tan así como así! Me siento indigno de tu magnanimidad. ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte por mis manipulaciones y malos tratos pasados y presentes?

—… yendo a un psiquiatra, porque empieza a asustarme esa actitud de niño de la pradera que traes —respondió Félix con sinceridad.

—¡Félix! —Álex puso los brazos en jarra—. ¡Quiero cumplir con mi lista de buenas acciones antes de morir, así que coopera!

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Si quieres, cuando envejezca, te pediré que me ayudes a cruzar un camino para que no me atropelle una carreta de Tolbi. Pero mientras tanto…

El Adepto de Agua vio cómo se iba el siguiente afortunado ser de la lista que debía ver uno de sus deseos hecho realidad.

—¿En serio piensas rechazarme, así como así? —gruñó Álex, sin pararse a pensar que decir eso por Félix lo hacía verse como un acosador obsesivo, para después estallar—. ¿TE RESISTES A LA VOLUNTAD DEL DIOS DE WEYARD DE HACER TU VOLUNTAD? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE ARROGANTE ERES, QUE TE OPONES A LOS DESIGNIOS DE TU DIOS? ¡REGRESA AQUÍ Y ARREPIÉNTETE!

Félix, que se había detenido al escuchar la explosión de Álex, observaba al Adepto de Agua hacer una pataleta, oculto entre los matorrales. Al parecer, el golpe que le había dado Mía lo había afectado en serio.

—¡REGRESA AQUÍ, FÉLIX, O LA FURIA DEL DIOS DE WEYARD NO SE APLACARÁ DESPUÉS, Y PADECERÁS LARGOS TORMENTOS!

—¿Álex…? —llamó el Adepto de Tierra, saliendo de entre los arbustos y acercándose cautelosamente al iracundo y ofendido señor.

—Sabía que recapacitarías —sonrió Álex, calmándose al instante—. Así que, dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para contribuir a tu felicidad y, por consiguiente, a la felicidad global?

—Álex… creo que no estás nada bien —comenzó Félix, cauteloso.

—¡Pero claro que estoy bien! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no es así?

—Pues… ¿quieres la verdad, o seguimos siendo amigos?

—Ah, si no me dijeras la verdad no te consideraría mi amigo más cercano.

Félix negó con la cabeza. ¡El pobre Álex estaba tan mal! Ahora resultaba que lo consideraba su amigo más cercano, cuando la verdad era que no apreciaba a nadie más que a sí mismo. Y también era importante recordar que el único dios que veneraría Álex sería a él mismo.

—Pues… parece que te escapaste de un culto extraño, con tanta devoción religiosa y todo…

—¡Ah, eso! Es que conocer a El Sabio fue toda una experiencia religiosa. Deberías haberlo sentido tú también.

—Eh… sí, sentí algo —reconoció Félix—. Pero hay otra cosa que me hace preocuparme por ti.

Otra vez, pensó Álex. Al parecer, era cosa de familia eso de preocuparse por él. Primero Nadia y ahora Félix… ah, taleanos tan locos.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el Adepto de Agua, todo etiqueta y corrección.

—Que dijeras lo de la felicidad global.

—¿Qué tiene eso de raro? —se extrañó Álex.

—Pues que una persona sana y normal, en sus cinco sentidos, habría dicho "felicidad planal" Recuerda que Weyard es plano, no redondo.

—… vaya… —Álex se empezaba a cuestionar si alguien tan estúpido como Félix podría comprender sus designios de hacer de Weyard un mundo redondo, para evitar que la gente se cayera por el borde del mundo. Claro que eso de la redondez todavía estaba en consideración. Tal vez, al final, hiciera a Weyard una pirámide, una cosa parecida a un pepino o una hélice gigante. Tal vez, pensó, sería mejor que Weyard fuera hecho a su imagen y semejanza, así sería el mundo más bello de la creación. Pero tales cuestiones de ingeniería no eran para discutirlas con alguien con tan poca visión como Félix—. Bueno, entonces suéltalo ya.

—¿Qué cosa? —se extrañó Félix.

—¡Tu deseo!

—Ah, eso…

¿Qué podía hacer Félix? Sólo era un pobre Adepto de Tierra que había sido criado en una aldea perennemente congelada. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera para remediar la locura de Álex? Tal vez tuviera que dejar que Mía lo golpeara otra vez.

—Bueno, pues quiero… quiero…

Y recordó esos viejos tiempos cuando era un niño que vivía en Prox y… la Navidad. ¡Era tan divertido! Todas las navidades eran perfectas, porque duraban prácticamente todo el año. Y aun así… estaba ese pequeño detalle que lo seguía incomodando. Ese pequeño capricho no cumplido.

—Quiero un Power Ranger —dictaminó.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Álex, escéptico.

—No, no es todo. Quiero que me lo traiga Santa Claus.

—¿Algo más?

—Quiero que venga con los renos y todo lo demás. También con un duende que lo ayude. Y eso es todo.

—¿No vas a agregar nieve, papas y refresco a tu orden? —comentó el Adepto de Agua, sarcástico.

—¡Oh, sí! —la mirada de Félix se iluminó—. ¡Quiero que caiga mucha nieve!

—Bien… —asintió Álex. Era el deseo más extraño que le habían pedido hasta el momento—. Sólo quédate aquí.

Y el Adepto de Agua salió del alcance visual y auditivo de Félix.

—Bien, bien. Me parece perfecto. Todo lo que tenga que ver con agua, hielo, o ser genial, es mi especialidad.

Conjuró su psinergía para aumentar la humedad relativa del ambiente, y convocó poderosísimos vientos desde Prox que destruyeron las casitas de paja en Daila y enterraron Alhafra con arenas del desierto de Yampi; además de confundir a las aves migratorias, que tomaron otra ruta, y levantar las faldas de varias señoritas de Prox, lo cual fue un espectáculo… notable.

Pero nada de eso es importante. Lo importante es que Nueva Tale está en una blanca navidad adelantada.

Mientras tanto, Álex había arrancado otros cuantos árboles para hacer el trineo.

Así que sólo quedaban los pequeños y triviales detalles de conseguir un duende, un tipo gordo que quisiera hacerla de Santa Claus y unos cuantos renos. Sería ligeramente complicado.

—Mmmh… me supongo que el viejito gordo tendré que ser yo —reflexionó Álex, con aire ofendido—. ¡Agh! ¡Tener que disfrazarme de un tipo obeso y anciano, que va por la vida regalándole cosas a los mocosos irresolutos que no se lo merecen! Lo que hago por el Sol Dorado…

Y la Iluminación Divina llegó a él. Si él tenía que disfrazarse, los renos y el duende también podían ser alguien disfrazado. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar que muy probablemente nadie querría ayudarlo.

—… maldición —soltó, dándole una patada a un árbol.

Las leyes físicas indican que cuando se golpea un árbol, es probable que caiga algo de él. Sea este algo simple polvo, manzanas o vendedores de seguros, lo cierto es que los decretos de la Alquimia al respecto son misteriosos y ni siquiera El Sabio los comprende del todo.

Estos misteriosos designios Alquímicos determinaron que lo que cayera del árbol no fuera ni polvo ni manzanas ni vendedores de seguros, sino Djinns. Doce Djinns de Tierra y uno de Agua. Todos sobre Álex.

—… doble maldición —se quejó el Adepto, para que la Iluminación Divina volviera a él—. ¡Oigan! Ustedes tienen cara de ser Djinns muy nobles y talentosos.

Los Djinns deliberaron algo entre sí.

—¿Quieres un favor, verdad? —preguntó el Djinn Mercurio finalmente.

—Eeeh… sí.

—¿Y por qué deberíamos ayudarte? —soltó burlón uno de los Djinns Venus.

—Porque… eeeh… porque… —Álex fingió dudar un momento—. ¡Ah, claro! Porque pronto seré su jefe directo, adiós a la roca voladora de un solo ojo.

Los Djinns volvieron a reunirse y deliberar.

—Este tipo está más loco que una chiva paracaidista —dictaminó otro de los Djinns de Tierra—. Mira que creer que puede sustituir a El Sabio…

—Bueno, podría ser —meditó otro Djinn de Tierra—. Con eso de que la Alquimia ha sido liberada, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

—Mmmh… eso es una interesante teoría del porqué El Sabio quería impedir a toda costa la ruptura del Sello de la Alquimia. Si ahora que la Alquimia fluye libremente por el mundo el Dios de Weyard será reemplazado, El Sabio no tendrá nada más que hacer en este mundo —divagó el Djinn de Agua hasta que otro Djinn le dio un golpe con una de sus orejas.

—¡Suficientes estupideces! La cuestión aquí es, ¿lo ayudamos o no?

—Yo voto a favor de ayudarlo —asintió el Djinn Mercurio.

—Pero _claro_ que votas a favor —retrucó, mordaz, el mismo Djinn que lo había golpeado—. Se le nota a leguas que es un Adepto de Agua. ¡Esto es favoritismo elemental, sin duda alguna!

—… ¿Ya acabaron? —intervino Álex, impaciente.

—¡Sí, te ayudaremos! —respondieron todos los Djinn. Después de todo, amaban la democracia, y al no haber tenido tiempo para votar en contra, la situación se había resuelto tomando en cuenta el único voto a favor.

—Bien —sonrió Álex, tomó una baya roja y se la embarró a uno de los Djinn de tierra donde debería estar su nariz. Asintió repetidas veces—… sí, funcionará.

—¿Qué rayos planeas? —se sacudió el Djinn que había sido embarrado.

—Planeo adelantarle la Navidad a un niño crecido. Así que todos los Djinn de Tierra se disfrazarán de renos y el de Agua, de duende.

—Interesante —caviló uno de los Djinn que se disfrazarían de renos—. Pero hay un pequeño problema con tu plan.

—¿Cuál? —se extrañó Álex, acostumbrado a que todos sus planes fueran perfectos, aunque ninguno hubiera funcionado del todo hasta el momento.

—Los renos tienen patas. Patas muy largas.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¡Que no parecemos renos, imbécil! —le espetó un Djinn de Tierra, haciendo que un peñasco se dirigiera hacia el no bello, sino bellísimo, rostro de Álex, quien esquivó grácilmente.

—¡Pues no importa! ¡El tipo para el que nos vamos a disfrazar nunca ha visto un reno!

—¿"Nos", kimosabi? —se burló el Djinn Mercurio—. Suena a manada.

—Pues sí, "nos" —reiteró Álex—. Y seremos una manada.

Con parsimonia, Álex cortó unas ramas delgadas de varios árboles y las pegó atrás de las orejas de los Djinn Venus, y fue a robar unas cortinas rojas y verdes de Nueva Tale, además de una cantidad considerable de algodón y unas almohadas.

Ya estaban todos disfrazados, así que sólo faltaba la parte central del deseo: El Power Ranger. Álex divagó por espacio de diez minutos para llegar a la portentosa conclusión de que sólo en Tolbi venderían algo así; y él ya no era bien recibido allí desde la muerte de Lord Babi. Así que se decidió ir al único lugar donde había visto uno, y se teletransportó al cuarto de Eolo… otra vez.

—¡Guaaaaaaaaaaa! —clamó el niño, y Álex le injertó un chupón en la boca.

—Ahora no —espetó el Adepto de Agua, recorriendo con la mirada rápidamente la habitación. En cuanto visualizó al Power Ranger Azul, lo tomó—. Adiós, Eolo.

— _¡Espera! ¡Deja mi Power Ranger!_

—A ver, a ver —caviló Álex en voz alta, sacándose las puntas de sus falsos bigotes de la boca—. Desprecias lo que hago por ti y me lanzas a todo tu pueblecito de piratas para que me den la golpiza de mi vida. Intento tomar mi justa paga por mis servicios y me dices renuncie a ella. Creo que mi punto está claro.

Y se teletransportó, dejando a Eolo llorando más fuerte que nunca.

—Agh, lo primero que haré al tener el Sol Dorado en su totalidad será tomar unas vacaciones —refunfuñó el Adepto de Agua.

—¿Ya? —se impacientó el Djinn disfrazado de Rodolfo el Reno.

—Ya vamos, ya vamos —gruñó Álex, y subió al trineo con el Djinn Mercurio y el Power Ranger.

—No esperarás que tiremos del trineo, ¿verdad? —ironizó el mismo Djinn Venus que había golpeado al Djinn Mercurio antes de la votación.

—No —suspiró Álex, cansado de tantas discusiones en un día—. Supongo que no. Pero al menos _finjan_ que lo hacen.

Hizo levitar el trineo y avanzaron hacia donde estaba Félix, haciendo ángeles en la nieve.

—Jo-jo-jo —soltó Álex, con mucha menos alegría de la que debería tener un Santa Claus.

Félix se levantó de golpe y comenzó a dar saltitos como niño de tres años en Navidad.

—¡Santa, Santa! —llamó el Adepto de Tierra, corriendo a abrazar a Santa Claus cuando esté bajó del trineo—. Santa, estás demasiado… suavecito —notó, picando el abdomen de Santa Claus, que en realidad eran unas almohadas.

—Es por no hacer ejercicio —soltó Álex, esforzándose por que no entrara su barba de algodón en su boca al hablar—. ¡Duende! —llamó al Djinn Mercurio.

—¡Sí, Santa! —respondió aquél, medio burlón, llevando al Power Ranger.

Félix tomó el juguete, corrió en círculos un rato soltando muchos "¡Gracias, Santa!" y se fue tras mencionar algo de enseñárselo a Nadia.

Álex se arrancó la barba, mientras los Djinn se sacudían para quitarse sus respectivos disfraces.

—Empiezo a pensar que la recompensa por hacer esto no es suficiente —masculló Álex, dejando un reguero de almohadas en el trineo, mientras los Djinn se iban, para comentar con otros Djinn lo que acababan de presenciar.

Álex soltó un largo suspiro de resignación al pensar que la siguiente de la lista era la terca paranoica de Sole.


	6. Murmuren, víboras

_Yo soy la víbora negra_   
_Que habita en los paredones_   
_Soy amigo de los buenos,_   
_Pero no de los ca... lla,_   
_Mujer, calla._

_Deja de tanto llorar,_   
_Que esta noche, con la luna,_   
_Nos vamos a emborrachar._

—¿Dónde estará esa niña? —se impacientó Álex, andando a hurtadillas por Tale. No podría saber dónde estaba Mía. Y si lo meditaba con cuidado, tampoco podía estar seguro de que Sole no estaría igualmente molesta con él. La chiquilla era rencorosa y voluble… y aunque tenía buenas razones para detestarlo (había cooperado con su secuestro, la había tratado como una mocosa inútil, la había hecho enfadar a propósito en repetidas ocasiones…), no eran suficientes como para desear su muerte con la intensidad con que lo hacía—. Mmmh… si yo fuera una niña cursi, terca, gritona, y enojona como Sole, ¿dónde estaría?

—¡Quizás detrás de un patán engreído, pensando en golpearlo hasta dejarlo todo morado! —le llegó la voz de Sole desde sus espaldas.

—¡Sole, querida! Sólo bromeaba. Sabía perfectamente que estabas detrás de mí.

—Sí, claro.

—Así que… ¿no tienes algún deseo loco y extraño que crees que nadie puede cumplir?

—¡Álex! —se sonrojó Sole, y le dio una bofetada.

—¡Eh! ¿Eso a santo de qué vino? —quiso saber el Adepto de Agua, sobándose la mejilla.

—¡Y encima preguntas, sucio depravado!

—… ¡oye! ¡Yo no me refería a eso, malpensada!

—¡Estás tarado si crees que te creo!

—El hecho de que quiera compensar mis malas acciones pasadas no significa que vaya a convertirme en un hombrezuelo de la calle cualquiera —refunfuñó Álex, indignado de que se pensara que el Dios de Weyard era un libertino urgido que se metía con cualquier mocosita que le pasara por enfrente.

—¡Sí, claro! Ya me vinieron con el cuento de tu arrepentimiento, y no lo creo para nada.

—¡Ah, por supuesto! Seguro ya hablaste con Nadia. ¿Qué tan feliz está?

—… mucho —reconoció Sole, sonrojada. El favor que le había hecho Álex a Nadia era justamente el que ella quería que le hicieran. ¡No, sucios malpensados, eso no!

—Interesante —sonrió Álex al notar el sonrojo de la Adepta de Viento—. Es Piers, ¿no? —como única respuesta recibió un sonrojo superlativo—. Ya, ya. Pan comido.

—¡No, espera! Es que… yo… ¡yo no necesito tu ayuda para eso!

—Uy, uy. La roba-corazones Sole, ¿eh? ¡Pillina!

—¡Cállate, Álex! —Sole hizo ademán de darle otro golpe al aludido, que se apartó rápidamente. Tras fallar, la jovencita se quedó pensativa.

—Y aun así… ¡bueno, qué más da! Hay algo que quiero saber antes de seguir intentándolo.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Es que… —Sole volvió a quedar pensativa. Recordaba claramente sus épicas luchas por lograr que Piers soltara algo de información, pero era recondenadamente difícil.

Y es que, aunque no se le notara, a Sole no le haría mucha gracia encontrarse con que el lemurio tuviera la edad de Kraden (cosa que sospechaba, porque se llevaban bastante bien).

—… dudo que puedas lograrlo, Álex —suspiró la Adepta de Júpiter, porque ciertamente era una misión imposible.

—¡No hay imposibles para…! —comenzó Álex, y una vez más se calló a tiempo. No… se los revelaría justo cuando acabara con el estúpido encargo de la roca gigante, los esclavizaría y se divertiría por una eternidad o dos—… para mí.

—Jo, Álex —bufó Sole, medio divertida—, entonces intenta sacarle cuántos años tiene. No nos lo ha querido decir —mientras veía al Adepto de Agua alejarse tras asentir rápidamente, sonrió—. Es un patán y un imbécil, pero me hace reír.

* * *

 

—¡Piers! —saludó el Dios de Weyard con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Piers a la defensiva. Había sido demasiado entusiasmo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¿Qué te importa?

—¡No evadas la pregunta!

—Nunca dije que fuera a responder nada —Piers se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Bien. Bien —soltó Álex peligrosamente—. ¿Qué quieres a cambio de esa información?

—¿Eh? —el lemurio se detuvo, intrigado. Pensaba que tal vez el despliegue impresionante de psinergía que había hecho Álex hace rato le había frito el cerebro.

—¡Ponle precio a tu respuesta! Sea lo que sea, lo cumpliré sin falta.

—Mmmmh…

—Nada de "Mmmmh". Al grano.

— _Tú_ ve al grano —espetó Piers—. ¿Qué te importa mi edad?

—Ah, simple curiosidad.

—La curiosidad mató al gato.

—¿Y me lo dices a mí? Ya he pasado cosas horribles por ser tan curioso. El problema es que no puedo dejar de serlo.

Piers se soltó riendo de súbito.

—Entonces, ¿harás lo que quiera si te lo digo?

—Eeeh… bueno, con ciertas restricciones —soltó Álex, algo preocupado por el tono que su interlocutor había empleado en la última frase.

—Mmmmh… bueno, no importa. No creo que tengas escrúpulos para esto —la intención del lemurio era ciertamente peligrosa, o al menos eso parecía.

—Soy muy escrupuloso —informó el Todopoderoso, cada vez más preocupado.

—¿Demasiado escrupuloso? Mmmmh… entonces pensaré detenidamente lo que quiero pedir, no vaya a ser que te dé un infarto —sonrió Piers, e hizo ademán de irse.

—¡Oye! —gruñó Álex—. ¿Y tu parte del trato, qué?

—¿Qué…? ¡Ah, claro! —cayó en cuenta aquél, se acercó a la deidad y le susurró una cantidad de varias cifras al oído.

—¡¿QUE QUÉ! —se asombró Álex—. ¡Eso es _mucho_!

—¡Hey! Para los estándares lemurios, apenas soy un jovencito —se defendió Piers.

—… está bien, ancianín —se burló Álex, y se teletransportó a donde estaba Sole.

Acto seguido, le informó en secreto la cantidad que Piers le había revelado, lo que hizo que se pusiera pálida y decidiera que era decididamente mucha diferencia de edades.

—… pero no me importa —dictaminó.

—¿Qué es lo que no te importa? —preguntó Iván, llegando.

—¡No te importa! —soltó Sole, y se fue a paso veloz.

Álex sonrió. Al menos por esta vez, no tendría que buscar desesperadamente al siguiente de la lista.


	7. Oh how I wish...

_Carretera para arriba,_   
_Carretera para abajo,_   
_Unos se van al casino,_   
_Otros se van al ca… lla,_   
_Mujer, calla._

_Deja de tanto llorar,_   
_Que esta noche, con la luna,_   
_Nos vamos a emborrachar._

—¡Bueno, Iván, vayamos al grano! —soltó Álex, algo amenazadoramente, impidiendo que el aludido se le escapara acorralándolo contra la pared.

—¿… Álex?

—¡El mismo!

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Pues… lo que se te ofrezca a ti.

—Entonces… ¿puedo irme?

—Si eso es lo que quieres —Álex se encogió de hombros y retiró el brazo que impedía que Iván se fuera.

—¡Nos vemos luego! —se despidió el Adepto de Viento, algo extrañado.

—¡Sí! ¡Hasta luego! —asintió con cordialidad, y mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que la puerta se cerró.

Entonces se percató de lo que acababa de hacer y la sonrisa se resbaló de su cara para dejar lugar para una mueca que quería decir "¡Oh, qué recondenadamente estúpida cosa he hecho!", y salió para alcanzar a Iván.

—¡Eh, Iván! ¡IVÁN!

—¿Pasa algo? —se volvió el niño, con aire de inocencia suprema.

—¿Qué te pasa _a ti_? ¿Porqué me evades? —espetó el Todopoderoso, con un falso enojo.

—No te estoy evadiendo —respondió Iván, extrañado.

—Oh sí, sí lo haces —refunfuñó, y luego puso cara de quien ha tenido una horrenda revelación—. ¡Te he hecho algo malo y no me he dado cuenta! ¡Sí, eso es!

—Eh… no, no creo…

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Intento reformarme, Iván! ¡Así que, si te he hecho algo realmente malo, me gustaría compensar mi mala acción pasada!

—Pero te digo que no…

—¡Basta! No merezco tu compasión. Soy un montón de escoria andante. ¡Déjame redimirme!

Y diciendo estas cosas Álex tenía un aire de demente sinceridad, así que Iván decidió darle por su lado.

—Eh… está bien… —Iván le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al Dios de Weyard, que en su pasmosa interpretación había acabado arrodillado en el suelo, mesándose los cabellos, golpeando el piso, con los ojos verdaderamente acuosos. Ante este gesto del Adepto de Viento, Álex se levantó de golpe, puso cara de gran felicidad (más que nada por lo del Sol Dorado, no porque realmente se sintiera un montón de escoria andante) y se enjugó una lágrima surgida de los jalones a su cabello, no de su profundo (e inexistente) remordimiento.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Nada, gracias.

Álex volvió a su actuación de gran dolor. ¡Y por eso la Academia le da el Óscar!

—¡Ah, es cierto! Ya… ya sé en que puedes ayudarme —soltó Iván, pero la verdad es que no tenía idea.

—¡Tú pide y se te concederá! —soltó Álex, de nuevo en la cúspide de la felicidad. ¡Y por eso se gana el Globo de Oro!

—… ya no sufras tanto —sonrió Iván con indulgencia, dio media vuelta y se fue.

—… eso… fue fácil —jadeó Álex—. Bueno, vamos por Kraden.

— _No, no puede ser tan fácil —_ resonó la maliciosa voz del Sabio en su cabeza.

—No me gusta como suena eso.

— _Ese deseo tan simplón no cuenta porque no hace feliz al que lo pidió. Así que ve y concédele algo real._

—… te odio, estúpida roca voladora —masculló Álex, logrando que una aleana se le quedara viendo con fijeza por unos segundos, y fue en pos del Adepto de Viento.

* * *

—¡Iván, eso no es justo!

—¿Eh? Ah, tú otra vez.

—¡Sabes que eso es trampa!

—Destreza. Se le llama destreza.

—¡Destreza mis polainas! Te reto a que lo intentes de nuevo.

—Mira —suspiró Iván con cansancio, sacando una moneda de su bolsillo—. Ya te lo dije. Siempre cae cara cuando digo que así será. Cae sello cuando lo predigo. Y si digo que caerá de canto, es que va a caer de canto. Así de simple. Por eso me llaman vidente.

—¡Esta vez apostaré todo lo que me queda a que fallarás tu predicción!

—¿Y cuánto te queda?

—25,000 monedas.

—Bueno, pero que conste que te lo advertí.

—Suelta tu predicción y ya.

—Yo digo… que caerá sello —dictaminó Iván, tras observar la moneda por un rato y hacer ademán de lanzarla al aire.

—¡Un momento! —lo detuvo su interlocutor, le arrebató la moneda, la examinó por todas partes y finalmente sonrió con malicia—. Esta vez la lanzaré yo.

—Como quieras. Eso no cambiará nada —el Adepto de Júpiter se encogió de hombros. La moneda dio varias vueltas en el aire antes de caer. Una ligera corriente de aire la hizo rebotar en una piedra. Y cayó sello—. Te dije.

—… ¡fue trampa! ¡No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero es un truco miserable y ruin!

—Yo te lo advertí. Ahora suelta esas 25,000 monedas

—¡Pero si es un vil asalto a mano armada!

—¡Yo te lo advertí! Y las deudas de juego son deudas de honor. No seas llorón.

—… ¡pagarás por esto! —amenazó aquel individuo que no nos interesa la gran cosa, y se alejó corriendo.

* * *

—Vaya, vaya —sonrió el Casi Dios de Weyard, tras haber presenciado esa dulce escena—. Así que el dulce e inocente Iván se ha convertido en un estafador… me hace gracia. ¡Eh, Iván!

—¿Álex? ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

—Desde hace rato —sonrió Álex—. Desde hace suficiente tiempo como para poder apreciar tu gran dominio del viento. ¡Sí, señor, todo un Adepto de Júpiter!

—Ah… ¿de qué hablas?

—¡Iván, Iván! :( Me ofendes. Tal vez ese inútil aún no pueda reconocer la psinergía, pero yo sí. Así que… ya sé lo que haré para redimirme.

—¿Eh?

—¡Sé que es lo que quieres! ¡Que me deshaga de ese nefasto sujeto por ti!

—Pues…

—¡Vamos, pídelo! No es de Tale, así que te debe haber seguido un buen trecho. Ya has de estar harto de él.

—En eso tienes razón —recapacitó Iván.

—Y además es peligroso eso de que ande divulgando que eres un timador. Así que, con tu venia…

—¿Mi qué?

—Con tu permiso.

—Propio.

—… no me estás entendiendo, .¿verdad?

—Algo.

—Sólo di que quieres que vaya a asegurarme de que ese tipo no te moleste otra vez.

—Bueno, adelante.

—Tienes que decirlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que no haya malentendidos después —respondió Álex lacónicamente. Si el Sabio volvía a salirle con que "el deseo no contaba", todos se enterarían de lo que era la furia del Dios de Weyard.

—Bueno… —se encogió de hombros el Adepto de Júpiter—. Ve y líbrame para siempre de ese tipo.

—¡Concedido! —sonrió maliciosamente, y partió.

—Ese Álex… seguro se les cayó de chiquito y se pegó en la cabeza.

* * *

—¡Tú! ¡Detente!

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

—No te importa y no importa. Sólo sigo órdenes. Nada personal —soltó Álex mecánicamente mientras conjuraba su Psinergía para congelar las piernas del sujeto—. Y apenas comienza.

—¡¿Qué dem…?!

—Ahora escucha bien. Don Iván, a quien incondicional y profundamente reverencio y sirvo, no quiere volver a ver tu horrenda cara frente a él jamás. Esto sólo es una advertencia.

—¡Me importa un cuerno eso! ¡No me interesa si es el líder de la mafia de los monstruos, desenmascararé a ese estafador!

—… ¿monstruos?

—¡¿Qué, esto de la congelación no es algo que sólo los monstruos de la cueva de Ímil pueden hacer?!

—Ah, entonces lo de monstruo es por mí —sonrió Álex peligrosamente—. Decidido. Eres un completo estúpido.

—¡Cierra la boca!

—… bien, ya lo decidí. Envíame una postal cuando te caigas por la orilla del mundo, ¿de acuerdo?

Tras lo cual, el Dios de Weyard, muy ofendido, teletrasportó al insolente, con las piernas bien congeladas, a la orilla del mundo.

—… mira que llamarme monstruo… Bueno, supongo que ahora sí puedo buscar a Kraden.

* * *

—¿Kraden? —preguntó Álex tímidamente, entreabriendo la puerta de la casa de Kraden.

—¡Adelante!

El Todopoderoso se asombró al ver el caos por el que estaba rodeado Kraden.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Hubo un tornado?

—¡No, lo que pasa es que no encuentro mis lentes!

—… ¿Y lo que más deseas es encontrarlos? —sonrió Álex. Este _sí_ estaba fácil.

—¡Pues claro!

—¡Entonces no sufras más! Sólo déjamelo a mí.

—Vaya, gracias, Álex.

* * *

—… aquí están —sentenció el Todopoderoso Dios de Weyard lleno de polvo, cansado y con el cabello bastante desarreglado unas tres o cuatro horas después.

—¡Gracias, Álex! Ciertamente, ya no quedan jóvenes acomedidos y solícitos como tú.

—… de nada —soltó Álex, sacudiéndose—. Ahora me retiro.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Piers.

—Conque aquí estás —sonrió el Lemurio.

Álex pasó saliva. De todas formas, no podría evitarlo por más tiempo.


	8. Pero, al llegar la noche, todo cambia

_Asco le tengo a los pesos_   
_Y más asco a los tostones,_   
_Pero más asco le tengo_   
_A esa punta de ca... lla,_   
_Mujer, calla._

_Deja de tanto llorar,_   
_Que esta noche, con la luna,_   
_Nos vamos a emborrachar._

—¡De veras eres bueno en eso de desaparecerte! Pensé que te había tragado la tierra.

—¿Yo, escapar de mis obligaciones? Jamás, eso no.

El Dios de Weyard estaba en un serio predicamento. Acababa de decir que no escaparía de sus obligaciones, pero la verdad era que sólo podía pensar en escapar. Siempre se había reído de los que comentaban que entre marineros era cosa segura que pasaran _ciertas cosas_. Pero como Piers había viajado solo desde el principio, era seguro que _esas cosas_ no le habían pasado.

Lo cual podría ser un alivio si esa molesta voz, que resuena desde el fondo de la cabeza y siempre sintetiza el lado malo del asunto en una saeta llena de veneno, no hubiera salido con su chistosada.

Podría ser que Piers se sintiera _defraudado_ de no haber vivido esas "maravillosas experiencias".

—Álex… ¡eh, Álex! —reclamó el lemurio su atención, agitando la mano frente a la compungida mirada del adorable Dios de Weyard, que parecía a punto de romper a llorar como una niñita—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Al menos, ese tonito tan horrible ("coqueto", susurró esa linda voz antecitada) había desaparecido.

—¡Nada, nada! Sólo me preocupaba por las diversas formas en que podría torturarme Mia si creyera que ando por aquí con malas intenciones.

—Bien —y la preocupante sonrisa de Piers regresó—. Ya me decidí.

—Te recuerdo que soy _MUY_ escrupuloso —dijo Álex, rápidamente alejándose de la casa de Kraden, aumentando impresionantemente sus posibilidades de salir corriendo.

—¿Demasiado escrupuloso como para quitarme a Sole de encima? —preguntó Piers con una sonrisa algo amarga. Ah, era eso. ¡Qué inmenso alivio…! Álex deseaba saltar y correr de la felicidad, pero armar un alboroto alertaría a Mia.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que oíste. Se la pasa haciéndome preguntas e insinuaciones muy raras, y ya me tiene harto.

—¿Y no te gusta ni un poquito? —quiso saber Álex. Sí, Sole era una lata, pero fea no era.

—Es que es _demasiado_ joven —suspiró Piers—. Le falta experiencia.

—Pero eso puedes enseñárselo tú, ¡pillín! —soltó el Dios de Weyard socarronamente, ganándose un coscorrón de parte del lemurio.

—¡Y por lo visto tú eres igual de infantil!

—Bien, ¡bien! Prometo quitarte a Sole de encima. Más te vale no arrepentirte después.

* * *

—¡Sole!

—¿Qué quieres, Álex? —soltó la aludida algo sonrojada. También Nadia, con quien estaba hablando, se puso roja.

—Es que he estado pensando…

—¡Milagro!

—Ja —soltó gélidamente nuestro bienamado y nunca suficientemente alabado protagonista, mostrando su desagrado por la desatinada intervención de la irreverente Adepta de Viento—. Como decía, estuve meditando y llegué a la conclusión de que no debo dejarte cometer el mayor error de tu joven vida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

* * *

Ya iba a amanecer, y al Todopoderoso se le acababan los argumentos para disuadir a Sole. Nadia ya se había retirado.

—¿Y no has pensado que si tiene _tantos_ años y no ha envejecido nada, para cuando tú llegues a anciana él seguirá igual? —soltó Álex, como si en realidad le importara—. ¡El muy infeliz podrá ponerte el cuerno las veces que se le dé la gana mientras tú tengas que andar con bastón!

—No creo que Piers haga eso. A diferencia de ti, él es un caballero.

—… ¡Al diablo! —Álex pareció debatir internamente consigo mismo—. Tendré que decírtelo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que Piers… tiene complejo de Lolito.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿No te has fijado que pasa demasiado tiempo con Kraden? Y se llevan _MUY_ bien.

Sole se desmayó, y Álex se fue muy contento tras haber soltado un chisme tan falso, pero tan divertido.

—Lo hago por tu bien, Sole —murmuró el Todopoderoso.

—¿Tú, hacer algo por el bien de los demás?

—¡Ah, Mia! ¡Antes de que me lances a la estratósfera de nuevo, al menos escúchame!

—No tenía la intención de hacerlo.

—¿Qué, escucharme o golpearme?

—… golpearte.

—Qué alivio.

—Álex, no puedo creer esto de ti —soltó Mia con un tono indescifrable, desviando la mirada.

—¡Sea lo que sea, juro que yo no fui! —el Dios de Weyard se alistó para poner pies en polvorosa.

—Claro que fuiste tú. Todos me lo confirmaron.

—¡No, yo no fui! —ahora sí estaba llorando. ¡Tan cerca y tan lejos del Sol Dorado! Ni siquiera había redactado su testamento.

—¡Álex, no estoy hablando de nada malo!

—¿Ah, no? —Álex volvió a respirar y mostró su sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental antes de editarse—. Entonces sí fui yo, sin duda alguna.

Mia comenzó a reírse de buena gana.

—¡Ahora sí te pareces al Álex de Ímil! Es maravilloso. Reconstruyes Tale, ayudas a Nadia, a Kraden, a Piers… ¡hasta le conseguiste un Power Ranger a Félix y te disfrazaste de Santa Claus!

—… ¿cómo sabes que fui yo?

—¿Quién más? Félix llegó diciendo que tú le habías prometido traerlo y por lo que no oí supongo que no le pediste ayuda a nadie. Es maravilloso —repitió Mia, y su expresión se endureció—. _Demasiado_ maravilloso. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

—Nada. Sólo redimirme.

—No te creo.

—No me creas. Sólo pídeme algo y te lo concederé, con tal de no deberle nada a nadie.

El Todopoderoso se sentía en la cuerda floja. Un error, y sería su fin. Al menos eso creía, lo cual es demasiado extraño. Siendo el Adepto más poderoso de entre los que conocía, con un acceso casi ilimitado al poder del Sol Dorado, lo que hiciera una pequeña curandera no debería preocuparle. Y aun así…

—O sea que es por tu paz interna. Lo supuse. ¡Eres un egoísta!

—¿Los medios no justifican el fin? —retrucó. Sí, filosofar en contra de Mia era su especialidad, por eso ella recurría a llorar o a golpearlo. Últimamente había mostrado una clara y preocupante predilección por la segunda alternativa.

—… no del todo —suspiró ella, y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué no piensas pedirme nada? Estoy de oferta, querida.

—Lo haces por ti mismo, no por los demás. No te voy a dar ese gusto.

—Si yo fuera tú, lo haría.

La última carta estaba jugada. Si eso no funcionaba, tendría que recurrir a un método mucho más riesgoso.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque no me iré hasta conseguir lo que quiero. Y si no es por las buenas, te seguiré por el resto de tus días diciendo "¡Pídeme algo, Mia!", como un niño chiquito, hasta que te hartes.

Mia se detuvo. Al parecer había funcionado.

Eso, o se disponía a regresar a golpearlo.

—Está bien.

—¿En serio? —Álex iba a saltar de felicidad otra vez.

—Bueno… si he de pedirte algo… es que dejes esta patraña de la redención hasta que lo sientas de verdad.

¡Vaya insolente! Se atrevía a aconsejarle cómo manejar su estado emocional mirándolo a los ojos como si eso fuera a hacer que se arrepintiera de verdad. Ilusa. Fingió que lo pensaba un poco, que le calaba levemente lo que había dicho. Se encogió de hombros con desenvoltura.

—Si es lo que quieres, por mí está bien. Y con esto, me voy. ¡Que seas feliz!

—Yo creo que no —intervino el Sabio, apareciendo.

—Ah, el cíclope flotante —saludó el Por Fin Dios de Weyard—. Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de nuestros asuntos, así que te veo en la Isla Pirata, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero no se pudo teletransportar.

—No veo qué tiene de malo este lugar, Álex.

El aludido se quedó viendo fijamente el único ojo de su interlocutor, hizo una leve seña con la cabeza hacia la dirección en la que estaba Mia y alzó una ceja.

—No, no creo que Mia tenga inconveniente en escuchar sobre nuestro trato.

—¿Trato? —inquirió la curandera de Ímil—. ¿Sobre qué?

—¡Sobre nada importante, querida! Cosas que te aburrirían a ti y a cualquier otro. Por eso insisto en finiquitar esto donde nadie se moleste.

—La verdad, pensé que las primeras personas a quienes les querrías informar sobre nuestro acuerdo estaban en Tale.

—Ah, es que eso de la ostentación no va conmigo. Me he vuelto bastante humilde, a pesar de la opinión de muchas personas

—Eso me parece perfecto. Verás, no puedo entregarte el Sol Dorado.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —bramó el Porqué-Rayos-No Dios de Weyard—. ¡Eres una piedra traicionera y ruin! ¡Nadie se ha preocupado tanto por sus súbditos como yo! ¡Le hice caballito a Eolo, reconstruí Tale a petición de Hans y Garet, arreglé que Hans se le declarara a Nadia, me disfracé de Santa Claus y le traje un Power Ranger a Félix, averigüé la verdadera edad de Piers (para perjuicio de mi salud mental), ahuyenté al tipo que fastidiaba a Iván, encontré los lentes de Kraden, logré que Sole dejara en paz a Piers y le dije a Mia justo lo que deseaba oír!

—Sí —asintió el Sabio, mientras Mia ponía su mejor cara de estupefacción—. Más o menos.

—¡¿Cómo que "más o menos"?!

—No puedes negar que en vez de "hacerle caballito a Eolo", _hiciste_ caballito a Eolo.

—Fue una confusión gramatical, culpa del mocoso.

—Agotaste la tierra para formar Nueva Tale, de manera que no habrán cosechas en tres años, como mínimo.

—¿Cómo había forma de que supiera eso? De todas formas, existe el comercio y con la Psinergía los Adeptos de Tierra podrán resolverlo. Y si no pueden, qué diablos, para eso estoy yo.

—Al alterar la química del cerebro de Hans le hiciste un daño irreparable, ahora tiene un tic en el ojo y con el tiempo le darán ataques sicóticos extraños, que lo harán ponerse un tutú lila y bailar sobre el tejado de su casa.

—El cerebro de Hans ya estaba dañado, y lo del tutú es un favor a la humanidad, si se ve bien.

—El Power Ranger que le diste a Félix era robado, y la nieve provocará una inundación cuando se derrita.

—Pfft. Lo del robo está en entredicho y la nieve no causará ninguna inundación.

—Estafaste a Piers para que te dijera su edad, prometiéndole a cambio favores que de todas formas le concederías después.

—Dicho de esa forma suena muy sucio.

—Tiraste por la orilla del mundo al tipo que Iván estafó, en vez de actuar con justicia.

—El tipo me llamó monstruo.

—Abusaste de la inocencia de Kraden con lo de los lentes.

—Tonterías. Al cliente lo que pida.

—Hiciste polvo la reputación de Piers para que Sole lo dejara en paz.

—No había de otra, y el tipo se lo buscó al martirizarme como lo hizo.

—Y lo que pidió Mia no es lo que verdaderamente desea.

—Eso no es mi problema.

—Deja de poner excusas.

—No, _tú_ deja de poner excusas y dame el Sol Dorado. Un trato es un trato; y deuda de juego es deuda de honor.

Tan entretenidos estaban en su debate que ninguno de los Dioses de Weyard se percató del horrible cambio que había ocurrido en Mia. De la estupefacción al asombro, del asombro a la comprensión, de la comprensión a la negación, y de la negación a la furia.

Tampoco se dieron cuenta de que Garet se había acercado, curioso, aunque no había entendido nada de la discusión entre el Sabio y Álex.

Así que cuando se encontraron volando hacia la estratosfera, les tomó unos instantes cavilar en lo que había pasado.

Investigaciones recientes del cráneo de Garet han demostrado que Mia le propinó un garetazo al Sabio, de manera tal que la roca voladora golpeó a Álex y lo arrastró consigo a alturas y distancias insospechadas.

_Tan-ta-ra-ra-ta-ra-ra_   
_Tan-tan!_


End file.
